Anime Idol, Season 1
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: the first season to my 'i don't know how many seasons' Anime Idol...you are the voters so please review and put down names! sorry if chapters are so long, i didn't want to make separeate chapters for each character...rated T for language only!


Fox-chan- Welcome to… Fox-chan's very first Anime Idol!! (crowd cheers) With our first episode, we have 10 contestants with our special 3 judges. And it's up to you, the readers and voters, to decide on who stays…and who goes back home in shame! So, without further ado, let's meet our judges! Yay!  
Judge Number 1…Jiraiya! Yay!  
Judge Number 2…Kyo Sohma! Yay!  
And Judge Number 3…Me, Fox-chan! Yay me!!

As we know, Jiraiya will be our perverted judge for the evening!

Jiraiya- (perverted stare at female contestants, blushing and nose bleeding)

FC.- (rolls eyes) And Kyo will be our mean judge, who is based on Simon Cowell from the popular show 'American Idol' from which this show is based on!

Kyo- Get out of my face!

FC.- Be nice before I let the fan girls in to hug you! (Kyo cowers in fear) That's better. And I will be the judge that loves everyone, since I love anime and I love music so it all works out! Before we meet our contestants, let's take a look at our rules.

Kyo- We have rules on this show?

FC.- Yes. 1) Follow all rules or you're getting disqualified and thrown out. 2) No cheating of any kind is permitted. 3) There must be more than ten, count 'em 10, votes before any round can continue, and yes I'll be keeping a count. And 4) I have the power to add any more rules if I want, and I can replace judges as well.

Kyo- Why are you the only one who can do those things?

FC.- Because I am the authoress and director of this Anime Idol. And anyone in my stories must obey me, the Mistress of Song and Story!! Muahahahahahahahaha!! ahem Sorry about that. And now…our contestants!!!!  
Contestant Number 1…Naruto Uzamaki!  
Contestant Number 2…Riku Harada!  
Contestant Number 3…Yuki Sohma!  
Contestant Number 4…Lucia Nanami!  
Contestant Number 5…Inuyasha!  
Contestant Number 6…Tohru Honda!  
Contestant Number 7…Daisuke Niwa!  
Contestant Number 8…Zoey Ichigo!  
Contestant Number 9…Chouji Akamichi!  
And Contestant Number 10…Hinata Hyuuga!

All contestant names will be drawn at random. And now…Anime Idol!!! Our first contestant is…Number 3, Yuki Sohma! (crowd cheers, Yuki walks to stage) So Yuki, what will you be singing for us?

Yuki- Well, Fox-chan, I will be singing 'You'll be in my Heart' by Teddy Geiger.

FC.- Ladies and gentlemen…Yuki Sohma! (runs to judge seat, spotlight on Yuki with microphone)

Yuki- (sings)

_Come, stop your crying it will be alright  
Just take my hand and hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry  
For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
Yea you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
Don't listen to them cause what do they know  
We need each other to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more  
Yea…Oh you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
Yea…I'll be there for you always, always  
I'll be with you, I will be there, always, always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
I will be there_

FC.- (happy shiny eyes) OMG! Yuki, that was great! Alright judges, let's hear what you think (runs to judge seat)

Jiraiya- (perverted gaze at Yuki's girlish looks) You are a boy, right? (Yuki nods) That's what I thought. Overall, it was good. (looks at female contestants in changing room through secret hidden camera)

FC.-(hits Jiraiya on head) Perv! Now you Kyo.

Kyo- Damn rat! You think you're so much better than me, but I'll get you one of these days and then I'll gain my rightful place in the Sohma household! (charges at Yuki)

Yuki- Not again. (flips Kyo into brick wall behind stage)

Kyo- Damnit you rat! (blood falls from nose and scrapes)

FC.- Kyo, get your temperamental ass back here before I call the fan girls! (holds up remote with button)

Kyo- You got lucky, rat! (walks back to judge seat holding bloody nose)

FC.- And now me! Yuki, that was the best first performance I've ever seen. You didn't even look at all nervous! Plus, you're totally cute and I love Disney songs! It works out perfectly. Great job!! (audience cheers) And before we move onto our next contestant, let's give a nice round of applause to our special guest judge for this season of Anime Idol…my friend Tiny-chan!! Yay!!!!

TC.- (walks out to judge table) Fox-chan! I'm happy to be here! (whispers to me) Can I sit next to Kyo?

FC.- Sure. You sit here (seats TC. at end of table next to Kyo), and I'll sit between Kyo and Jiraiya so I can keep an eye on Mr. Pervy here. Tiny-chan, what are your thoughts on Yuki's performance since you heard from backstage?

TC.- I loved it!! Yuki wins!!

FC.- (anime sweat drop at friend's enthusiasm) Sorry, Tiny-chan, but only the readers can decide who goes on to the next rounds, and then they decide who wins. But you can choose who wins in the event of a tie.

TC.- Yay!

FC.- And now our next contestant…Zoey Ichigo! (Zoey walks to stage) So, Zoey, what will you be singing for us then?

Zoey- I'm singing 'Hypocrite' by Skye Sweetnam.

FC.&TC.- Good luck!

Zoey- (sings)

_Bubble gum brainiac  
Baby girl, ultra brat  
Angst Schmangst  
No thanks  
Hope my record doesnt tank  
Sailor moon, Rainbow brite  
Anime,Avril lite  
Pro tools all the way  
Hey,hey,hey,hey_

_Dont try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to_

_Candy floss, antipop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
I will do what I want to..._

_Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how I want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
I will do what I want to..._

FC.- Alright judges, you're up. Kyo will start and maybe King Pervy here will faint before he can go.

Kyo- (emotionless) It was fine.

FC.&TC.- You are so insensitive.

Kyo- Whatever.

FC.- Nya! Well, Zoey, I liked it. definitely something I can dance too. Tiny-chan?

TC.-Magnificent! You rocked!

FC.- And, how I hate to say it, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya- You were wonderful! Fantastic! Spectacular! Can I have your number?!

FC.- (hits Jiraiya's head…HARD) That's enough outta you! And stop watching the other contestants through that stupid camera you didn't realize that I knew was there! (sigh) Right, and now our next contestant. Come on down…Hinata Hyuuga!! Yay! (Hinata walks to stage) Alright Hinata, what's your song plan?

Hinata- I-I-I'm going t-to sing 'Can A-Anybody Find me S-S-Somebody to Love' b-by Queen.

FC.- Alright then. Hinata Hyuuga everyone! Whoo!!

TC.- Go Hinata!!

Hinata- (sings)

_Can.. (anybody find me somebody to love?)  
(ooh...)_

_Each morning I get up, I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
(Take a look at yourself, in the mirror, and cry! Yeah, yeah)  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
(ooh, ooh believing you)_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
(I just can't get no relief, Lord!)_

_Somebody, (somebody), oh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(anybody find me) Yeah.._

_I work (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end (At the end of the day)  
I take home  
(goes home, goes home on his own)  
my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the Lord!)  
Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord!  
(ooh, ooh, ooh Lord!)_

_Somebody (somebody), ooh somebody! (please)  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
(Can anybody find me)_

_(He works hard)  
Everyday (everyday)  
And I try and I try and I try  
(I try and I try and I try)  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
(He's got nobody left to believe)  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_(Ooh Lord)  
Oh Somebody, ooh (somebody)  
Anybody find me  
(anybody find me)  
Somebody to love?  
(Can, anybody, find me, someone to love?)_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing, and losing)  
I'm ok, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah, yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this  
Prison cell  
(ooh, ooh, Prison cell)_

_One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
(One day I'm gonna be free, Lord! )_

_Find me somebody to love (x11)  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
Find me somebody to... loooovve._

FC.- Whooo!! Hinata that rocked!! I had no idea that you could sing so good! If it were up to me you'd have won already!

TC.- Same goes for me!

FC.- Unfortunately, it's not up to us, or the judges either. So let's listen to the judges because their contracts state that I have to let them speak.

Jiraiya- I remember you. You definitely gotta get a little more confidence. And lose the heavy winter clothes, get something more…snug, if you get the picture.

Hinata- (blushes and twiddles with fingers)

FC.- And it's because of people like you that she wears clothes like that. Idiot. And now Kyo.

Kyo- (emotionless, again) It was good.

FC.- Not even going to start this again. Our next contestant is…Naruto Uzamaki!! Yay! (Naruto walks to stage, crowd cheers) And what will Naru-chan be singing?

Naruto- 'American Idiot' by Green Day. Believe it!!

FC.- Give it up for our hyper active friend, Naruto! (crowd cheers)

Naruto-(sings)

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of the sterio?  
The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

_Well Maybe I'm the faggot, America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propagandar.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

FC.- Tiny-chan can go first now.

TC.- Yay¡Me gusto, me gusto!

FC.- So much enthusiasm! Give me some so I can get through the rest of the day. Jiraiya?

Jiraiya- Aren't you supposed to be training for your match against Neji, kid?

FC.- Nope. All matches and trainings have been postponed until the end of the season. After we proclaim this season's 'Anime Idol,' then you can go back to training Naru-kun by playing the 'Peeping Tom' of Konoha. (Jiraiya smiles sheepishly) Now my judgment. I liked it! Definitely your song style. Hope you move on! And now Kyo, the insensitive jerk.

Kyo- (emotionless) It sucked. (Naruto does pouty sad face)

FC.- Ignore him, he's mean to everyone. Especially me cause I threaten him with fan girls.

Kyo- Evil bitch. (flips me off)

FC.- I know! Alright, let's give it up for our next contestant…Lucia, Mermaid Princess of the Pink Pearl!! Yay! (Lucia walks to stage) Sorry Lucia, but Hippo is not allowed on stage with you.

Lucia- Thank you! Take him, please! (Lucia hands Hippo the penguin to me)

Hippo- But, Lucia, I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid that we'll all regret!

FC.- Then you can watch her from the judges' table. (hand Hippo to TC.)

TC.- (squeezy hug on Hippo) Penguin!!!!

FC.- O.o Yup, that's Tiny-chan: friend, Spanish buddy, and major penguin fanatic. Okay Lucia, what's your song? Wow, that would be awesome for a show title. 'What's Your Song?' (shifty eyes, pulls out recorder from nowhere) Note to self: beg advisors to change show name to 'What's Your Song?' (puts recorder away) Heheh. Sorry 'bout that. Please continue, Lucia.

Lucia- I'm singing 'Firefly' by the A-Teens.

FC.- Cool. You do know you can't use your "Pink Pearl Voice" thingy, right?

Lucia- Yup!

FC.- Well then, have at it! Lucia, Pink Pearl Princess everyone!! (crowd cheers)

Lucia- (sings)

_When I said go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
hear me as I'm calling out your name_

_Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me_

_You and me  
we shared a mystery  
we were so close  
like honey to the bee  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
I'm minor in a major kinda way_

_Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me_

_Fly firefly through the sky  
come and play with my desire  
don't be long don't ask why  
I can't wait another night_

_Wait another night_

Random audience member- (holding ears in pain) Ahhh!! You haven't won yet, you mermaid brat! (disappears in a cloud of purple smoke)

Judges & Hippo- O.o, O.o, o.O, O.O(Hippo being hugged to tight), -(TC. hugging Hippo)

FC.- Ooookaaayyy, then. That was weird and random. (blinks several times) Lucia Nanami, everyone!! (crowd recovers, cheers) Lucia, that song is so sweet! You will be teaching that to me later.

Lucia- Okay!

FC.- Yay! New song for Fox-chan! Kyo's turn.

Kyo- (mock cutesy voice) Could that song be any cuter?

Lucia- (confused) No.

Kyo- Good. Any cuter and I woulda puked.

Lucia- Wha-what?

Kyo- You heard me! I don't want to hear any more cutesy crap.

FC.- Like I said before, ignore him. He's only allowed to talk because it's in his contract, and he's pissed off because he keeps getting his temperamental ass handed to him all the time by Yuki.

Kyo- Shut up.

FC.- Be glad. I have yet to call in the fan-girls, and at least boys aren't attracted to you either.

Kyo- What's the difference?

FC.- Guys can punch, girls just kiss.

Kyo- Oh yeah. You're still a bitch though.

FC.- I know, and I love it! Now shut up, it's Tiny's turn.

TC.- -(too busy hugging Hippo to care)

FC.- I'm gonna say that she's thinking "Yay!" But that's my voice on that matter.

TC.- Penguin!!!!!

FC.- Wow. Jiraiya. And if you ask for her numbers or anything else perverted, then you're getting replaced.

Jiraiya- Fine. That was wonderful, Lucia! I loved it!!

FC.- (mumble grumble) You loved her alright. ahem Great job, Lucia. I'd give Hippo back but I'm afraid Tiny'll go berserk and attack me if I do.

Lucia- No problem!

FC.- Cooly! Let's welcome our next contestant…Daisuke Niwa! Yay!! (Daisuke to stage, crowd cheers) What will Niwa-kun be singing for us?

TC.- Niwa-kuuuunn!!!! Yay!!!!!!

Daisuke- I'm singing 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco.

FC.- Well, this will be interesting.

TC.- I love that song!! Yay Daisuke!!

FC.- Daisuke Niwa everyone!(crowd cheers)

Daisuke-(sings)

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

FC.- Woohoo! Judging by how Tiny-chan looks ready to burst from excitement, I'll let her go first.

TC.- It was amazing! That was the most awesomest thing I've ever heard in my life!! (happy cry tears) I love you Daisuke!!!!

FC.- No more chocolate for you Tiny-chan!

TC.- But I haven't eaten any chocolate today.

FC.- Then…no more sugar!

TC.- No sugar today either. -(sneaks off quietly while FC. ponders things)

FC.- ……Right. Kyo.

Kyo- I refuse to speak.

FC.- Good. Do us all a favor!

TC.- (wearing a Daisuke shirt and holding a Daisuke flag) I love you Niwa-kun!!!!

FC.- I'm going to let her continue on with her praising. She's a sensitive soul and I love her to death! Now Jiraiya.

Jiraiya- It was good. A bit of a weird song, but it was good.

Daisuke- Thanks!

FC.- I'm not sure if that was an insult or compliment, so we're moving on.

TC.- I love Daisuke! I love Daisuke! I love Daisuke! Yay!!!!!

FC.- Daisuke, will you be so kind as to take Tiny backstage to meet with her? As you can see, she loves you.

Daisuke- Sure, I guess.

FC.- Cool. Tiny-chan, you get to go with Niwa-kun…

TC.- (runs to stage really fast, Hippo sneaks back to Lucia) Hi!

Daisuke- Umm, hi. What's your name?

TC.- L…

FC.- TINY, WHAT HAVE I SAIDABOUT SAYING YOUR NAME WHEN WE'RE ON THE AIR!?!?

TC.- Nothing.

FC.- Oh. Well, don't. So there. We don't want some psycho-freak finding you somewhere and taking you from us, cause that would be…

TC.- …Bad?

FC.- Good girl. Now go play with Niwa-kun for a while.

TC.- Yay!(drags Daisuke backstage)

FC.- Now our next contestant…Riku Harada! Yay!!(Riku to stage, crowd cheers) Since I haven't been approved for changing the name of the show yet, what will Riku be singing today?

Riku- I'm singing Avril Lavigne's new song 'Girlfriend.'

FC.- Sweet! Hold on for one second!(runs off, comes back 5 minutes later in outfit Avril wears in music video, pulls guitar from behind me) Okay, now we can start! Riku Harada!

Riku- (sings)

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_[Bridge_

_[Chorus_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat_

_[Chorus_

FC.- Yea!! Riku that rocked! Kyo?

Kyo-…Don't care.

FC.- Whatever. Jiraiya?

Jiraiya- (staring at me in oufit)

FC.- Jiraiya? (turns around, smashes guitar on Jiraiya's head) Pervert! I'm not the one getting judged!

Jiraiya- (now face-down on judge table, lifts head, sheepy grin while trying to stop nosebleed) My bad. That was good. You wanna be my girlfriend?

Riku- Umm…no thanks.

Jiraiya-(sad anime face) Darn.

FC.- You have a one track mind don't you, Pervy Sage?

Jiraiya- What can I say, I love the ladies!

FC.- Riiigghht. Tiny-chan!

TC.- I'm busy now! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEP!

FC.- Tiny, it's your turn for judgement on Riku!

TC.- But…I'm having fun with Niwa-kun!

FC.- Fun time over! (marches out of view to backstage, yelling is heard) Tiny, my god! What are you doing?

TC.- Umm…nothing?

FC.- Nothing? You're playing with Niwa-kun!

TC.- But I like playing with Daisuke. I love him!!!

FC.- Yea and you also love Kyo and Yuki! (brief quietness)

TC.- Okay! Bye Niwa-kun! I still love you! (walks back to judge's table and hugs Kyo)

Kyo- (turns into a cat) What the hell was that for!? (attempts to scratch TC.)

FC.- I told her she could hug you if she came back to work.

Jiraiya- (stops laughing at Kyo) Hey, yea. What were they doing back there anyway?

FC.- sigh They were playing 'Patty-Cake.'

Jiraiya- (obviously disheartened) Oh.

FC.- What did you think they…Oh god, you pervert!! You thought…Tiny and Daisuke….Pervert!!!!

TC.- Ow! Fox-chan, Kyo scratched me!

FC.- Kyo, apologize now!

Kyo- No way.

FC.- (raises special fan-girl remote) Do it! (evil menacing glare)

Kyo- Fine. I'm…s-s-sorry. Happy now?

TC.- (happy squeal) I accept! (huggy squeeze)

FC.- Yes. Tiny-chan, what is your outtake on Riku's performance?

TC.- Good job! Can I keep Kyo?

FC.- Sorry, but no. We need Kyo for the rest of the season.

Kyo- Wow. First time you're not a bitch to me.

FC.- I'm a bitch to everyone, and flattery will get you nowhere with me. So now our next contestant…Inuyasha! Yay!! (Inuyasha to stage, crowd cheers) What is Inuyasha singing today?

Inuyasha- I'm gonna sing 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' bye the Baha Men.

FC.- Sweet.

TC.- This is my dream come true!! Anime people everywhere, and so many of them are hot guys!!

Jiraiya- (slides to chair next to TC.) So, you think I'm hot?

TC.- No. I don't even know you.

Jiraiya- (sulks back to own chair)

FC.- God Jiraiya, Tiny already has a boyfriend, so get over it!

TC.- (whispers in ear)

FC.- Oh Tiny, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?

TC.- Two weeks ago.

Jiraiya- What? What happened?

FC.- None of your beeswax, bub. In honor of Tiny's loss, I will let her host for the remainder of round one.

TC.- Thank you Fox-chan! (clears throat) And now our next contestant…

Inuyasha- Hello, I still haven't gone yet!

TC.- Oh sorry, Inu-kun. Hit it!

Inuyasha- (sings)

_Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x3  
Who let the dogs out. Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin' Yippie-Yi-Yo  
And everybody havin' a ball Hah, hah, Yippie Yi Yo  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls respond to the call hah, hah, hah, hah  
Heard a woman shout out_

_Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4_

_I see ya little speed boat head up our coast  
she really want to skip town,  
Get back gruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back you flea infested mongrel!_

_Gonna tell myself "hey, man, no get angry" Hey-ya, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Hey! Yippie, Yi, Yo  
But they tell me "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You put a woman in front and her man behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Heard woman shout out_

_Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4_

_Say,  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone.  
Oh doggy hold ya' bone, Oh doggy hold it!  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone!  
Oh doggy hold ya' bone, Oh doggy hold it!_

_Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4_

_I see ya little speed boat head up our coast,  
she really want to skip town,  
Get back gruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back you flea infested mongrel! Well, if I am a dog,  
the party is on:  
I gotta get my groove,  
'Cause my mind done gone.  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
Walkin' through the place that Digi-man is breakin' it down?  
Me and my white short shorts  
And I can't see color  
Any color will do  
I'll stick on you that's why they call me "pit bull"  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they say...hooooo_

_Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? x4  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? Yippie, Yi, Yo x4  
Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who? Yippie, Yi, Yo x4_

TC.- Now for our judges. Jir…Jir…Pervy Sage.

Jiriaya- Are those ears real? Cause I can't tell from here.

Inuyasha- Yea, they're real. I'm half-demon.

Jiraiya- Okay, just checking. Will you hurt me after I review you?

Inuyasha- Depends on the review. (evil menacing glare while hand grabs sword handle)

Jiraiya- (scared, rushed answer) I loved it!

FC.- (laughs at Jiraiya's pain) God, I love that sword of yours Inuyasha! I really did love that performance. It works for you.

TC.- Same for me. With did Kyo think?

Kyo- …(still a cat) Kyo thinks he wants to turn into a human again. POOF (Kyo is now naked)

FC.- Quick! Sensors, sensors!!

(solid color lines)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Random announcer voice- And now we're back to our previously scheduled story.

FC.- (blushing, wide eyes) Wow…okay and we're back. Since Tiny's in the back revovering from a massive loss of blod, I'll introduce our next contestant. Let's go…Chouji Akamitchi! Somebody get me some cocoa with marshamallows and whipped cream. (Chouji to stage, crowd still shocked from naked Kyo)

FC's boyfriend- Here's your cocoa sweetie.

FC.- Thank you honey! (kiss, kiss)

Chouji- Mmmmm…I smell hot chocolate!

FC.- My cocoa! Back off! What is Chouji singing?

Chouji- Umm…I have to sing?

FC.- Yes. That's why it's called 'Anime Idol.' What did you think you were here for?

Chouji- (holds up lots of food) Free food!

FC.- So you're not gonna sing, are you?

Chouji- No. Sorry.

FC.- No problem. I'm not even gonna get mad. I'm stressed enough at school with finals coming, so I'm just gonna stay chill. Tiny, please continue to host while I try to find another contestant to take Chouji's place. (walks out back door, runs into parked car) Oww!

TC.- I hope she'll be okay. As she said, our next contestant is…Tohru Honda! (Tohru to stage, crowd cheers) Before we start, Tohru, what's it like living in a house with three hot guys who turn into animals when you hug them and are naked when they turn back into humans?

Tohru- (wide eyes and blushing) When you put it that way…Well, I try not to let their nakedness get to me, but it's otherwise a pretty fun experience.

TC.- Cools! So what are you singing, Tohru?

Tohru- Well, I'm singing 'I Still Believe' by Hayden Panettiere…but I know I'll never be as good as she…

Kyo- Oh will you stop being so damn modest all the time! It's annoying!

Tohru- (bowing in apology) I'm so sorry Kyo-san!

Kyo- And stop apologizing when you don't need to!

**WHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yuki- (hand over Kyo's head, Kyo's head flat on table) Be nice to Honda-san. She's our guest and is to be treated with the respect she deserves.

Kyo- (lifts head, blood on table from nose) Damn you rat!

Crowd chanting- Fight! Fight! Fight!...

TC.- Stop it! I'm not ready for this! Oh where did Fox-chan put that fan girl remote?

FC.- (voice in distance) Look under my chair!

TC.- (looks in said place, sees remote held with tape) Oh here it it! Kyo, Yuki! (they stop fighting and loot at TC with remote) Stop fighting or I will call in…the fan girls! Dun, dun, duuuuuunn!

Kyo- Damnit! And I thought you were to nice to even try that trick!

Yuki- Whatever you say, Tiny-san.

TC-(giggle) Heehee, Yuki called me 'san.'

Kyo- (mocking voice) Yuki called me 'san,' blah blah blah. Just get on with the stupid show!

TC.- Right! Let's go Tohru!

Tohru- (sings)

_Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know he awaits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love_

TC.- And you said you wouldn't be good at this! That was terrific, Tohru-chan!

Tohru- Thank you!

Jiraiya- I believe in destiny too. And it's saying that you should sleep with me tonight.

Tohru- …O-oh…my.

Kyo- (hits Jiraiya) You wish, pervert! Leave the kid alone. Just because she ditzy and pretty dumb doesn't mean she'll fall for that. By the way, that was okay.

Tohru- Thank you Kyo-sama.

TC.- Well since Fox-chan's not back yet, let's watch an episode of 'Fruits Basket' to waste time until she comes back! Ooohh! And it's my favorite episode! The one with the Momiji song in it! Roll the film!

* * *

(half an hour later)

FC.- (walks in through back door) What? You watched the Momiji song without me? Bill, rewind to the hot spring scene!

Bill the video guy- Will do, boss!

* * *

(fifteen minutes later)

FC.- I love the Momiji song! It's so cute! Okay, now what did Tohru sing since I wasn't here?

TC.- She sang 'I Still Believe' by Hayden Panettiere. And she was really good!

FC.- Oh I love that song! Good job, Tohru!

Tohru- (blushes)

FC.- Right, Tiny, over here please.

TC.- Did you find a replacement for Chouji?

FC.- Yes, here's the name, so you can continue with the hosting.

TC.- Right! Oh yeah, and Pervy Sage was hitting on Tohru, and Kyo and Yuki got in a fight.

FC.- God, they're all idiots!

TC.- Well, Kyo was getting mad at Tohru for stupid reasons and Yuki was defending her.

Kyo- Snitch!

TC.- Nya!

FC.- Oh stop it…I can still call the fan girls if I want.

TC.- But the remote broke when Kyo smashed it during the movie!

FC.- I have many more. The one under my chair was number three hundred and sixty four, I think. Anyway, Tiny, please continue.

TC.- Okey dokey! Our next contestant is…(looks down at name on paper) Brock Takeshi from Pewter City! (Brock to stage, crowd cheers) So what is Brock singing?

Brock- I'm singing the 'Ding Dong Song' by Gunther and the Sunshine Girls.

TC.- Okay then. Brock Takeshi, everyone!

Brock- (sings)

_Oh you touch my tra-la-la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you tuch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun_

_deep in the night, I'm looking for some love_

_d-d-d-deep in the night I'm looking for some fun_

_deep in the night I'm looking for some (beep)_

_you tease me and please me_

_I want you to be my lovetoy_

_Come near me don't fear me_

_I just can't get enough of you boy_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Deepin the the night I'm looking for some fun_

_Deep int eh night I'm looking for some love_

_You tease me, oh please me_

_I want you to be my lovetoy_

_Come near me don't fear me_

_I just can't get enough of you boy_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Oh you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong_

TC.- So funny! I liked it!

FC.- Wow. That was weird, please never sing that again.

TC.- Pervy Sage's turn!

Jiraiya- (nervous glance at FC.) It was good. (whispers) Does it get chicks?

Brock- No.

TC.- Kyo.

Kyo- No comment.

FC.- That was a comment.

Kyo- Shut up!

FC.- And another comment.

Kyo- I said shut it you tramp!

FC.- One more time…that was a comment.

Kyo- What must I do for you to stop this torture!?

FC.- Comment on the performance.

Kyo- Fine! It was fine!

FC.- Thank you. (walks to center stage with Tiny) (all contestants line up behind Tiny and FC.) Alright folks, you've seen them and heard them! Now it's time to hear from you! Right there, at the bottom of the page, is a little purple button that says 'Go' on it. Yes that button, click on it and send a review with the name of who you think should continue. One more time through it's….

Yuki Sohma with 'You'll be in My Heart'…

Zoey Ichigo with 'Sweet Little Bumblebee'…

Hinata Hyuuga with 'Can Anybody Find me Somebody to Love?'…

Naruto Uzamaki with 'American Idiot'…

Luchia Nanami with 'Firefly'…

Daisuke Niwa with 'I Write Sins not Tragedies'…

Riku Harada with 'Girlfriend'…

Inuyasha with 'Who Let the Dogs Out?'…

Brock Takeshi with 'Ding Dong Song'…

and Tohru Honda with 'I Still Believe.'

Remember, Chouji Akamitchi is no longer in the running as he forfeited for free food. I will not be putting up Round 2 until I have a total of at least ten, count 'em 10, reviews/votes. Hell, you don't even have to review! Just put a contestant name in the review box and I'll be happy. Just so people can get some motivation, Round 2 will be the Techno/J-Pop/Anime round, so review fast! Goodnight ladies, gentlemen, and all anime fans around the world! I'm out!!

TC.- See you later!

Jiraiya- I want some girls.

Kyo- Hmph. Leave me alone.

FC.- And cut now, Bill!

Bill the video guy- Righto, Boss!

* * *

A/N: and this is round one of the first season of Anime Idol! Hope you enjoy and please review cause I really like reviews…flames are allowed but I really don't like them, and if you do flame my story, ask yourself this question before you submit that flame…. 'Why did I just waste my time reading this if I'm going to flame it that I don't like it?' and now, I'm off to have some lunch cause I'm hungry and I want some ramen...oh and i'm sorry if anything like (Chorus) or (Bridge) appears in any of the songs...i'm tired of fixing those again and again so i'm just gonna leave it be...i love all my readers so please review...cookies for those who do!!….HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!!!! BYEBYE!!!! ps..message me if you want to be a guest judge in a later round, and what round you want to judge in...rounds 2 and 4 are already promised to others, so they are unavailable...any others are open...thank you again and byebye!! 


End file.
